


No Rhyme or Reason

by awake0rdreaming



Series: 29 Different Love Stories: Tumblr Prompts [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternative Universe - FBI, F/M, Two Shot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 10:04:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6324805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awake0rdreaming/pseuds/awake0rdreaming
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for a 29 Different Love Stories prompt</p><p>Day 5:: we’re fbi agents and they placed us on a project together involving a lot of alone time together sHIT</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Rhyme or Reason

Stiles sat on his desk, staring at the clock, waiting for when they would be called in for the meeting. He was finally getting assigned a big case after passing the trainee studies for six months and working a couple smaller scale cases for his branch after.

The argument that any FBI agent would make is that there was no such thing as a small job. But Stiles had had interest as an undercover agent ever since he was at the academy, and had even spoken to a couple teachers that had specialized in this field.

He was eager to get to work on something better, something he was intent on as an ongoing job, and this looked like it would be his chance.

Sleuthing in his younger days had set him on the course to work in law enforcement. His dad being a sheriff at his hometown, Stiles had thought this would give him a bit of an advantage in that field and he had thought it would be a cake walk through training. 

Was he ever wrong. Just days into it, he had met the most stubbornly competitive people imaginable. And this was coming from someone who went to school with Lydia Martin.

Still he had made it through and had made some staunch friends along the way. Scott and Kira were one of his closest friends and they had bonded during the first week itself. Any spare time they had, they would spend together. Them and Kira’s close friend and roommate, was also part of this tight knit group.

Malia Tate was somewhat of a studious character. If you were to scan the room, without fail, Malia would be the one reading something, be it on the computer or a book.

Stiles didn’t understand why she even bothered to come out with them at times. It seemed like Malia was always in some far away place, but with them. 

Stiles couldn’t help make cutting remarks whenever she came long. But then Scott and Kira started dating (secretly) and this relationship had more often than not, affected him spending his free time with someone he couldn’t care less about.

They had never gotten along, constantly butt heads, because although both had a knack for leadership, they had very different styles of approach and when put in teams, to say it was challenging was putting it gently.  

Conflicting ideas were all part of training he knew, and he suspected that after the first exercise, his fellow trainees divided into groups in a way that would ensure Stiles and Malia would not end up working together. 

He had been more than happy with this arrangement as working with Malia had been distracting. Being around Malia had been distracting. Thinking about Malia had been distracting.

Oh God, why was he thinking about her now? Wasn’t it bad enough that she was working the same branch as him?

“Stilinski. Tyler’s calling us in.” A middle-aged man with sandy blonde hair nodded towards the room they were to meet in. 

Stiles leaped up from his seat, took a deep breath and followed his colleague in, excitement building in his chest but careful not to show it. He was ready.

—

He was so not ready. He _had_ been assigned an undercover operation which is what he had wanted after all. The task although seemingly simple was anything but. 

His assignment was to be a married man in a suburban neighbourhood. What was the difficult part? Being a convincing husband to the one person in the precinct he could do without.

—

“This is.. unbelievable!” Malia grumbled. “I’ve been waiting for a chance to show my skills, and they put me undercover as a housewife. I don’t even know how to cook!” Kira snorted, and tried to cover it with a cough. Malia glared at her fully knowing she was being made fun of.

“It’s still a challenge.” Kira tried. “You have to come up with a backstory and an entire life before the moment you are stepping into. Even one small detail out of place could blow your cover.”

“I know. It’s just… did it have to be _him_?”

—

“Hunny, welcome home!” Malia read the first suggested line from the paper given to them. “Um..No.” she said flatly. “We’re pretending to be a suburban couple, not stepping out of Stepford Wives.”

Stiles rubbed his temple with his index finger, wishing he was anywhere but confined in a room with Tate. After reading the document in front of her of the character she had to portray, she had gone to a corner and made, ‘corrections’, which was her version of change everything.

“I think we should do what comes to us naturally.” he suggested, looking at his own document. Maybe he shouldn’t criticize her too much. He had worked the pen pretty heavily on his papers too.

“I don’t think arguing loudly all the time makes us a convincing couple. We’re newly weds that just recently bought a house. We’re supposed to act in love, not living together for fifty years.” Malia said. “Though, we could bring the arguing element in. It’s what couples do right?”

“You’re asking me?” Stiles looked at her with raised eyebrows. “Like I would know a thing about being in a relationship with someone I don’t even like.”

Malia sat down opposite him and sighed, “You don’t have to like me. You have to _pretend_ to like me, Stilinski.”

Stiles thought this over, as they looked at one another. They didn’t have history beyond being in the same graduating class, and although some time was spent together—ignoring each other in favour to talk to their friends—even less conversations were had. 

Mixing something in the past, with this assignment would be unlikely, and considering they had to play up fabrications, it might work well that they don’t know much about each other to begin with.

He nodded pursing his lips, and slid his character profile towards her. She did the same with hers. If they were going to do this, might as well get to know each others’ characters as well. 

They spent the first half of the afternoon, reading profiles and making quiet suggestions of what the other could add or improve on. At some point later, Malia was taking a break, when something occurred to her, making her sit straighter.

This naturally attracted Stiles’ attention. “What?” he asked.

“Do you want some coffee? I’m going to get some.”

Stiles narrowed his eyes, “that’s not it. What were you really thinking?”

“I’m thinking we’re going to have to kiss at some point.” Malia said. Stiles was speechless. Fuck! How had that not occurred to him? He knew they would have to generally do couple things but…

Realizing he had been staring at her with his mouth open, he cleared his throat glancing away. “Strong, black. Thanks.”

—

“How is shaping Marcy and Steven going?” Kira asked while Malia was at the coffee stand looking for the sugar packets. After opening the third cupboard and being unsuccessful, Kira had come over and pulled out the drawer where the sugar was kept. Where Malia knew the sugar was kept. “That bad huh?”

Malia grabbed a handful, “It’s going fine.” She opened the first two packets, and tasted her drink. Making a face at the taste, she added two more as she spoke, “We’re getting work done. We have less than a week to prepare so more we get done, the better.”

“So you _talked_?” Kira said sounding impressed.

“We’ve talked before.” Malia responded. Why were people making it such a big deal out of this?

“No. You’ve yelled at each other. Even snarked at each other. Talked? Never.”

Malia thought about it. She realized this was true. But then it had to be easier right? No personal history to fall back on? They could just be two people learning to share space for the first time. Just like newlyweds. She could do this.

“You’re freaking out about kissing him aren’t you?” Kira said knowingly.

“Oh my god! Will you quit it?” Malia snapped. Her friend had always been very perceptive, which was handy on the job. But on her, and especially now, it was annoying.

Kira shrugged, not taking offence to her tone. “I don’t think kissing is the part you should be concerned with. All things considered, its the easiest, most impersonal thing. It’s the sharing space, eating together, sleeping together— and I mean actually sleeping— that you need to be worried about. Especially since, if one of you is a restless sleeper, despite having made boundaries, someone could poten—”

“I’m doing my job. That’s it.” Malia cut in. “And if that means I have to be in love with Stiles, so be it.” Malia said firmly.

“Don’t you mean, Steven?” Kira asked.

“Argh!!” Malia stormed off without answering her friend.

—

Malia and Stiles stood in front of Dawn Tyler, the head of their department. They had just been debriefed about the wiring and which areas were under surveillance, and how often to check in on the team. For the most part, they were on their own. 

None of this information was new, but the places and certain aspects were made clear to erase confusion.

Tomorrow, Steven and Marcy Steward were going to move into their newly bought house, after coming back from their honeymoon cruise to Alaska. Malia had a full explanation handy on ‘why Alaska’ if anyone asked. Everyone asked.

Currently, they were waiting as Tyler was putting what she called ‘finishing touches’ on their story. When she turned around, in her hand were two velvet boxes, ideally used to keep things like…rings.

“I’m not sure which ones, which.” she said handing them each one. “There aren’t any special gadgets to these. It’s just to keep the look authentic. Remember, you just got married. Do not forget to wear them any time you are outside the house. Also, it might be best to come up with a story on things like how he proposed. I’ll leave that up to you to spin.”

They opened the boxes and noticed they had gotten each others. Stiles shook his head a little in a it doesn’t matter gesture he used all the time. He plucked the ring out of the box, grabbed Malia’s hand, and fit the ring on her left ring finger. The moment the ring was on, Malia felt like she was fully the persona she had created. She was finally just Marcy.

With that thought in mind, she reached into her box, and fit the ring onto Stiles’—no Steven’s finger. Steven, who was her newlywed husband, who she loved, and wanted to be with forever.

Piece of cake.

**Author's Note:**

> Hullo Lovelies Hope you enjoyed the read. This is the first prompt I ever wrote, and I'm quite happy with it^^ I'm planning on adding a Part 2 at some point. All mistakes are my own. Cheers


End file.
